The Little Bird
by Iiam de Centeno
Summary: - afueras de Jump City ¿te parece bien? -,- es perfecto... -,- no puedo acercarte más que esto, podría llamar la atención y sería un problema.- me encargaré desde aquí - coloco su capa azul claro sobre su cabeza cubriendo su cabello negro. Una vez sola respiro hondo mientras veía la ciudad - Jump City, aquí voy. -Teen Titans... - susurro llena de ilusión - estoy en casa...


**Teen Titans pertenece a DC company, la historia es de mi autoria. **

**O**

La calma reinaba en las afueras de la ciudad sin ningún habitante cerca... Aquel sería el lugar perfecto.

Un rayo púrpura y amarillo cruzo las desérticas montañas hasta detenerse en medio de la nada dejando una nube de polvo en su recorrido.

-bien aquí estamos - una muchacha de traje púrpura y antifaz contempló el desierto a su alrededor - afueras de Jump City ¿te parece bien? - giro y se encontró sola - ¡oye! - llamo a su acompañante a lo lejos.

Había corrido hasta un peñasco desde donde podía apreciar la ciudad que se alzaba a lo lejos - es perfecto... - susurro contemplando a través de su antifaz azul claro, sintió una corriente de aire a su lado - Xs, gracias - dijo mientras giraba hacia su amiga.

-no hay de que Little- respondió con una sonrisa - no puedo acercarte más que esto, podría llamar la atención y sería un problema.

-no te preocupes por eso, me encargaré desde aquí - coloco su capa azul claro sobre su cabeza cubriendo su cabello negro.

-si... Sobre eso... - la morena suspiro - conoces las reglas.

La menor se encogió conociendo el sermón - interferir con la línea de tiempo lo menos posible y no llamar la atención - podía verse el fastidio a través del antifaz - conozco las reglas Nora.

-no está de más recordar - la mayor sonrió - ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, lo sabes.

-tu no deberías haberme traído aquí - contraataco.

Ella solo pudo reír - ¿tienes tu localizador? - preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta - recuerda, solo debes oprimirlo y vendré enseguida.

-entendido - confirmó mientras guardaba el pequeño artefacto en su cinturón - ve con cuidado - sonrió como despedida.

-tu igual - fue lo último dicho antes de alejarse como un rayo púrpura y amarillo.

Una vez sola respiro hondo mientras veía la ciudad - Jump City, aquí voy.

**O**

Jump City era bastante más calmado de lo que esperaba, con un helado de chocolate en mano y vestida de civil recorría la ciudad. Una fuerte brisa ondeo su corto vestido azul e internamente agradeció el clima soleado que reinaba la ciudad gracias a ello sus gafas de sol no serían extrañas. Se sentía en casa, sin duda muchas cosas eran diferentes pero estaba en casa.

Repentinamente escucho un fuerte estruendo seguido de una fuerte corriente de aire que izo ondear su corto vestido azul, fue tan fuerte que debió pararse firmemente para no ser arrastrada, cuando la corriente había pasado miró asustada al cono de helado que había tratado de proteger con sus brazos, estaba intacto, suspiro aliviada y giro hacia el posible origen de la situación.

Una cabellera roja sobre volaba una nube de polvo, sus ojos eran verdes fosforescentes y parecía estar lista para el ataque. Todos los civiles presentes notaron la situación, algunos corrieron lejos preocupados por sus vidas mientras otros curiosos, con teléfonos en mano, se quedaron para observar lo que sucedía, ella solo sonrió y siguió comiendo de su helado.

Rocas comenzaron a ser lanzadas en dirección a la pelirroja que las destruía con sus rayos oculares, un halcón verde se izo presente esquivando las rocas y fragmentos de las mismas que se atravesaban en su camino. El polvo comenzó a disiparse y pudo ver a un hombre de armadura roja tratar de lanzar una enorme roca en dirección a los presentes pero apenas siendo lanzada la roca fue detenida al ser envuelta por energía negra, una mujer de capa azul y aura oscura se izo presente volando al lado de los demás.

Una hechicera, un cambia formas y una alienigena, sonrió ante la escena, ahora solo faltaban...

Una motocicleta se detuvo en el lugar de los hechos seguido de un auto, un humano y un cybor se habían sumado a la situación. Mientras todos los presentes parecían asombrados ella observaba con tranquilidad, al parecer el villano trataba de discutir mientras ellos se venían aburridos-oh... - escapo de sus labios - ¿así se veía Adonis? - se encogió de hombros - quien lo hubiera imaginado - río antes de volver a su helado.

Todos lanzaron ataques mientras la pelirroja se lanzó para destruir el traje, la derrota fue rápida tanto que el villano ya estaba listo cuando la policía se izo presente, Adonis fue entregado por unos presurosos héroes que abandonaron el lugar a toda velocidad siendo encabezados por el humano.

Pasaron por su lado y ella contempló su retirada, la sonrisa en sus labios se ensancho y retiro las gafas de su rostro, un par de ojos azules los seguía aún en la lejanía-Teen Titans... - susurro llena de ilusión - estoy en casa...

**O**

**N/A:**

**-este será un pequeño proyecto de alguien principiante en el famdon, se aceptan ayudas y colaboraciones. **

**-se agradecen los señalamientos de falta de ortografía y/o cosas incongruentes. **

**-¿debería ****continuar**** este pequeño proyecto? **


End file.
